A Twist Into Tragedy
by c8Vicy
Summary: You might not understand at first because..just because I suck and lost a bit of it. But Fabian and Xerxes have been friends since they were 6,Fai died at that age and she hasn't seen him..UNTIL NOW. so alright, i think there is sex in every chapter,but its all YAOI,c; ik u like,yea ofc u like boy x boy hotness hot man sex it can't get any better right?WRONG.* Rape *NoAnima 6 chpts
1. Chapter 1

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -he keeps looking at Fai's approaching hand and keeps looking at his face to make sure he's paying attention to the road- /"

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he looks at you when he touches your thigh and is about to kiss you-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -blushes- FAI PAY ATTENTIO-n to THE ROAD -Xerx's voice cracks and he covers his mouth- /)(\

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -the car stops almost immediately and Fai burst to laughter and kisses you deeply still chuckling-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he takes off your and his seat belt and leans over you-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -he leans and tries to back away but cant help but to kiss him back-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -Xerx grabs the seat belt and holds it tight surprised that Fai would do this even when he was a guy at the moment-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he leans closer and slides his hand up Xerx's shirt and rubs [awkward scene starts ... NOW] his nip hard and squeezes it ever so slightly-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -he puts his head back and makes little moan sounds and tries to understand how Fai knows this shit-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: -wakes up and looks at dis- O_O

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: -goes under Xerx's seat and makes it go all the way back-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai kisses Xerx's neck and goes down and kisses to the middle of his chest-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he backs up quickly-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: What the fuck

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -Xerx tightens his grip on the seat belt and breathes a little heavy already and is clearly over whelmed-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: -still under Xerx's seat-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (theres a spider in my sink! D': AHHHHH)

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: (Eep .)

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: (-flamethrower and breathes fire burning it to a crisp- All better~ 3)

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: (XDDDDD)

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: (I love rex so much xD)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (Ty love 3 ^^)

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: -pokes his head out to look at them- ."

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: FAI IS GAY!

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: Fai is Gay, Fai is Gay, Fai is Gay! -he chants and laughs at the fact-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: who is gay? Fai is gay.

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -still overwhelmed looks at the ceiling of the car- o ~ o Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: YO SHUT THE FUCK UP HOMOSEXUAL BASTARD

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (xD)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -bitch slaps Rex with middle finger-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: I'm not the homosexual in the car ;3

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (xD)

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: (XD)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -does da snaps- gurllllll~! Oh no you didn't just call me gay (duck face)

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -spaces out and continues staring at the ceiling- O-O

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: (XDDDDD)

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: Oh yes I did gurlllllllllll~ I just called you a homosexuallllllllll

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai pulls Xerx over to sit on his lap-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I will fucking mess chu up

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: :I

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: Hmm?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Ill ... Ill I will rip out your stuffing!

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: and Oh yush I went dere

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: -snaps in a "z" formation- I will touch Xerx O-O

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: I went there yo

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Oh hellz to da no!

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -still kinda spaced out- Huh? .

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: oh I will ;3

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Yo dumb ass nigga, what chu gonna do about ... this! -rubs fais boy toy hard-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (xD)

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: (Why is fai touching himself O_O)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (xerxs boy toy*)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (face palm)

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -snaps out of it and makes a little squeal- Eeeep! .

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: I don't think he likes it ;3

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: Maybe he needs a softer touch ;D

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: (XDDDDDD)

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: Faizi what was that for . -takes his hand and covers his boy toy while blushing-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: :o

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: You no like?

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: I-I didn't say that -blushes more and refuses to make eye contact-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Sh it cause of homo stuffy over there?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he scowls at Rex-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: Oh shut the fuck up Mr. Homosexual

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: You probably told Rin to turn Xerx/Xerxes into a guy D:

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: :O

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -tears up- No No that's not true Rexi Q - Q

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Little man, you should calm your buttons cause I had nothing to do with that she-man whore

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: -breathes rapidly and deeply clearly pissed-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -tears up more and opens the car door and tries to jump out- Q – Q

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai grabs him by his waist before he could get fully out-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -cries and trembles from being so upset by what Rex said- Q – Q

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: -looks at Fai struggling to get Xerx back in the car- ."

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai pulls Xerx's close and restrains his arms-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Stop crying my love -he kisses away a tear-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -whimpers-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai lets "him" go and gets out of the car and walks in the direction of home ignoring you and homo stuffy-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -Xerx stays in the car not believing Fai just left him there- Q - Q

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: ;3

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: -climbs into the front seat with Xerx-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: .

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: -locks the car and puts the safety lock on the car-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -backs into the door-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: -gets close to Xerx-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -tries to back up more-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: -jumps in Xerx's pants and starts touching him-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -screams and squeals- REXI GET OUT OF MY PANTS!

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai hears it and runs back to the car-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: -pets Xerx's boy toy- You know you like it ;3

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he opens the door and Xerx falls into Fai's arms-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Wheres Rex?

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -squirms and squeals- .

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Where is he?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -looks left and right-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: HES IN MY FUCKING PANTS YOU MORON!...I say that out of love I promise.

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: :L

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -smacks your boy toy not realizing that Rex is already out-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: No he isn't :O

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -collapse onto the floor- Owwie Q - Q

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I'm sorry babe

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -kisses cheeks-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -stays on the floor unable to get up- It hurts now Q - Q

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: -under the car laughing quietly-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he picks up Xerx in a cradle and carries him in the direction of the house-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he stops-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Oh and Rex

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -without turning around-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Touch him again

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: ...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I shoot you

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -says calmly and walks away-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -whispers in your ear- Oh yush I just went there

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -clings to Fai's shirt and whimpers/winces every step since his boy toy still hurts-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: heh.. ow..

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: fai rubs Xerx's boy toy softly trying to make it feel better-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Sorry

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -blushes extremely- O/O

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: -cuts through the trees and goes home making it there before Xerx and Fai-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -they get home and open the door-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: -sitting on the couch-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai steps in the house and sees Rex-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: OH SHIT!

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: Dafaq is your problem .

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: How did you get here first :I

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -clings tighter to Fai's shirt because when he yelled it hurt his ears- .

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: I cut through the woods :I

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Rex: I've been here for... 1/2 an hour? Yeah something like that

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -walks up the stairs mumbling things like "Lazy bastard, couldn't walk like the rest of us,have to be a fucking rape sloth in those trees"-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -looks at Fai still clinging to his shirt and as they are walking up the steps Xerx's tailbone is attacked by the stairs-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: Shit! Owwie! Q - Q

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: :O

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: What the fuck?

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx: -lets go of Fai's shirt and holds onto his tailbone- My tailbone is injured Q - Q

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: This isn't fair I thought guys have wider tailbones since they more musclier and sturf .

Guest_oWafflez: -he looks at him for a minute-

Guest_oWafflez: Excuse me

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Huh?

Guest_oWafflez: -he walks upstairs closes the door and burst into laughter for 5 minutes-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -Xerx looks at the room Fai walked into-

Guest_oWafflez: -Comes back and picks you up and brings you to his bedroom all the way up stairs-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -whimpers a little and wraps his arms around Fai's waist- .

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -still clinging to Fai- Please don't drop me Q – Q

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he holds him tight- Of course not

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he gets him into his room and shuts and locks the door-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: O.O"

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he almost throws Xerx on the bed and starts to kiss him slowly-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he rubs Xerx's chest and rubs/squeezes his nips a bit-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he sits above Xerx in a straddle-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -his eye widen and puts his head back a little while trying to arch his back-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai kisses Xerx's cheek and slowly moves down his neck and down his chest until he is by Xerx's pants and he slowly undoes the button and zipper in a teasing way-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he pulls down the pants and goes to remove the underwear-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -he blushes a lot- F-Faizi...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai stops-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -looks up-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Yes?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he stares at Xerx's innocent green eyes with his purple and amber eyes-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: I'm kinda scared... -says kinda in a cute way and his face still flushed-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -he tries not to make eye contact- /"

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he laughs a bit-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -he looks back at him- Aren't you the slightest bit scared at least?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Look at me and tell me you don't love it -winkie wink-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: You wont feel any pain anyway, haven't you heard the saying "Pain pleasure?"

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: No

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Haha

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he slowly rubs Xerx's boy toy waiting for an answer-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Huh? -Xerx looks at Fai trying to figure out why he's not even the slightest scared-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -Xerx puts his head back into the bed and makes little sounds-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he laughs a bit-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he rubs a bit harder and goes back to trying to remove Xerx's underwear-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -Xerx arches his back a bit and makes the little sounds more frequently-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -tries to understand why he gets pleasure from being touched like this- /

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he gets off Xerx's underwear and slowly licks the tip and moves to up and down the side not yet sucking-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -Xerx's whole body tenses up and makes a few louder moan like sounds-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he sucks the tip slowly and moves down on it and sucks harder the further down he goes-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -his eyes wide open showing the complete innocence in his eyes and his cheeks a bright pink-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -he gets louder and squirms a little-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai sees it and has no choice to feel somewhat bad for you-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -Xerx tries to cross his legs and makes moans-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -the room echoed Xerx's moans off the walls-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai stops and gets up covering Xerx with the blanket-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Enough, your not ... ready

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he goes to walk out of the room-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Faizi please don't leave me ;n;

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Stay -he gets up forgetting about the blanket and grabs Fai's hand-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he spins around and kisses Xerx deeply-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Mmpft! -he blushes and kisses back-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -fai pushes Xerx so they are on the floor with fai on top kissing Xerx and squeezing/rubbing Xerx boy toy slightly hard-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -Xerx kisses Fai passionately with his arms basically above his head and makes little whimpers of pleasure-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai suspends Xerx's hands above his head and adds his tongue to the kiss-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -Xerx becomes like a puppet letting Fai do whatever he wants and wraps his tongue around Fai's and pulls on it a little-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -Xerx pulls back a little for a moment- Faizi?

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: I have 2 things to ask /"

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Yes?

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: How do you know all this stuff on gay sex? .

Guest_mInDlEsS0mEGuest_mInDlEsS0mE : O_O

Guest_mInDlEsS0mEGuest_mInDlEsS0mE : Remember how I have 2 dads?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: They weren't to quiet

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Oh... ." Right

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: And my second question is...

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Will you be my puppeteer -says with a sexy tone-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai's eyes widen-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he kisses Xerx roughly and pulls him up to the bed and lays him face down-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (prepare to be butt hurt :3)

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -Xerx tries to keep up with all the rough motions-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -Xerx puts a pillow in front of his face-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai pushes it in and gets right over Xerx and goes in and out and kisses his cheek whispering "I Love You"-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: -Xerx breathing gets heavy and he bites the pillow a little making muffled moans and every once in awhile responds back to Fai panting back "I love you too"-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: =w= -feels sooooo accomplished-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Saves time :3

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: xD

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Nice girly

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: ur no yaoi master

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Fai went in dry .O.

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: but ur good ^^

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: LMFAO!

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -literally laughs-

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Owwie my asshole yo

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: xD

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Xerx definately gonna be butt hurt

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: Thats why xerx is biting the pillow he went in dry xDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Guest_DuskullIsWatchingYou: No hes virgin he's allowed to bite the pillow xD

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -a small knock on the door-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai continues and rubs and squeezes Xerx's nips a bit and licks his neck up to his ear and whispers in it- Ignore~

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -Xerx pushes his head back in bed- Hnn~

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -the knock gets louder-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai goes faster and tries to make it so that Xerx is too distracted by pleasure to do/say anything-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -Xerx pushes a little against Fai and mumbles-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -the knock gets harder and bolder followed by a familiar annoying voice to Fai-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Rex: Yo Gay wheres Xerx

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he moans a bit in a non pleased way and yells back- Ask your mama -_-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Rex: Dude its important... Its a person that wants to see Xerx for something

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Name? Age? Purpose of existence?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he says annoyed-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Rex: The lady said she was Ms. Strict and she looks around her late 30's

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: And I dunno the purpose of existence...

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerx: -lays there panting-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -mumbles sarcastically- To annoy me?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Tell her later

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: He is taken at the moment.

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai winks at Xerx-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Rex: I tried...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Go to bed

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: ...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Oh

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerx: -blushes a little-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Rex: Yeah...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Try again

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: ...

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Rex: The lady doesn't seem to have much tolerance

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -fai rubs Xerx's nips trying to make sure he doesn't interrupt -

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Nor do I

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: And If I have to get up

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: We are going to have problems

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -says angry-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerx: -closes his eyes and looks towards the side making little pleasured whimpers-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Rex: I think its for a future life for Xerx

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -fai muffles Xerx with a pillow-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: WHAT!

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he stops everything

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Rex: Well actually they want to see Xerxes

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: They?

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Rex: Yeah there's 2 girls around Xerx's age...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: No


	2. Chapter 2

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Rex: Yeah there's 2 girls around Xerx's age...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: No

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: And then that one lady

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Not allowed

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: No girls, not with how hot he is...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: They will try to take him

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: So No

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -Xerx pulls the pillow down a little to look at fai-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: They can leave a message or get the fuck off my property

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he smiles wearily at Xerx trying to not look mad-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Rex: Mkay there in school uniforms... and like I said they want Xerxes not Xerx

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Oh

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: OH

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Umm

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I think I can manage that

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: give me umm

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: 5 minutes?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (cant spell)

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Rex: K I'll try to keep them busy

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (xD)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he gets off you and gets a towel-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Umm, wipe yourself

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Please?

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -Xerx takes the towel and wipes himself down with it-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he goes to the closet and gets some of your old girl clothes-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Want to become a girl?

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -he crawls under the blanket and then the figure get a little smaller-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Meh =-=

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (the what? O_O)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Come on, I think its for a school scholarship...

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: (you'll see just make Fai pull off the blanket)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai rips off the blanket and says get dressed then goes silent-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: But I was experiencing new things =-= -the voice a little higher-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -laying there was Xerxes-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: O_O

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Xer...Xerxes?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: O_O

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Hmm? -she looks up at him-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he hug attacks her and kisses her a lot-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: O-O

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Come on my love -he dresses her himself-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: So hot ;3

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Lets go

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -she doesn't understand yet- ...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he drags you into the hallway-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Rex?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Wheres the woman?

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -hasn't realized shes a girl again-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Rex: -talking with the ladies downstairs in the living room-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -you trip and land on your breasts and it hurts so u realize you got you big boobs back-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: -whimpers a little- Owwie ;n;

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he helps you up and brushes you off-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -rubs your boobs a bit- Ok?

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -she blushes- Y-Yeah

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -she walks into the bedroom and grabs her neko jacket- I'm cold o-o

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he takes you to the women and has his arm around your waist holding you tight against himself even though he is so much taller-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: So this is Xerxes Baskerville?

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: -pulls her hood over her head-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -as soon as you go to respond Fai answers for you- Yes

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Why do you need to know?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he looks aggravated and not entertained

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -_-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: I'm in charge of the Female future institution and I was wondering if Xerxes was dropping from school and getting a job or if she is planing on going to school o-o

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -shes gives you a glare not entertained by Fai's attitude-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: She isn't going to school currently

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I'm supporting her

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: MY responsibility

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: -slips from Fai's arms and walks to the kitchen-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he watches her-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Umm Xerxes

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he stops and lets her go-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: Hmm?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: She is going to go eat, excuse her

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Nothing Love

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: That's normal for her age and style as I can see from her outfit

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he scowls-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: -pokes her head out- What about my style?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Yea

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: What about it?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he is mad now-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: Nothing child... I'm talking with your guardian at the moment..

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (he ish sensitive xD)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I'm not her guardian...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Never mind

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Continue

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: School Girls: -watches Xerxes like perfect girls-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Who are they? -he motions his head towards them-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: That's how Xerxes will be in my school

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: And unless she gets a job she has to go to the All Girls School

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: She isn't going to your school

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: She isn't going to school

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: She isn't getting a job

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: And that's all

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Problem, Then please leave the premisses

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: In this area I'm in charge of all girls and they must have bright futures =-=

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: No

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: :I

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: -comes out with a cookie hanging from her mouth a little bit-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -she sees the girls staring at her- O-O

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Xerxes... Go to our room please

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Ill be there in just a moment

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he smiles wearily-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -Xerxes quickly goes up the stairs a little scared of the 2 girls staring at her-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: Xerxes back down here -.-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: -comes back- o-o

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: No

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Don't order her around

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he is furious-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Go my love

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Ignore these women

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he gets up and walks you upstairs-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Ill be there soon its alright

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: -trips on the stairs-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he helps her up-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Are you alright?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: O_O

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Owwie .

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I'm sorry

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he sees you cut your knee-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Its fine -she tries to cover her knee-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Umm, Ill be just a moment ma'am

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: School girls: -walk up the stairs and look at Fai- O-O

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he takes you to the bed room and lays you in the bed and puts a bandage on it and a cold wash cloth over that-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Don't move

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he turns around and sees the girls an inch away-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: AHH!

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he jumps back and falls on his ass-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: -trembles-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: How...?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Why

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: School girls: We like you... You're a cutie. ^-^

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: -hisses at them-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: O_O

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Umm

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he pushes them out-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Out of the room

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I'm helping my lovely sweet

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: -puffs her cheeks out from frustration with them already-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he kisses you and goes back in the hall to the girls and pushes them along down the stairs and scolds the woman for letting them misbehave-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: How could you let them in that room

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (the room being a wreck and all from umm... u know)

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: I was letting them see what kind of environment Xerxes lives in...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: :I

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: School Girls: -walks back upstairs into Xerxes' room and sit on the bed either side of Xerxes-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: -lightly sleeping-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Where are the girls?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he looks around panicked

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: Oh they went in the car...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Oh Umm

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Alright

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: She will not be attending your school by the way.

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: But anyways I don't see how you can decide this if you arent her guardian

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I am her Lover

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: SGs: -strokes Xerxes' sides in a teasing manner-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: Unless you are home schooling her... I'm gonna have to take her from this home -.-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: SG2: -slides her hand to Xerxes' inner thigh and rubs-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: SG1: -squeezes Xerxes' boobs-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: -whimpers a little thinking its only a dream that she's being touched-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: EXCUSE ME?!

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: YOU WILL DO NOTHING OF THE SORT

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I WILL KI...

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: Oh but I will

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: -.-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he calms himself- No

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -_-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: She needs a form of education... and unless you get her in a school then Im gonna have to get her a job

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: No

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: Since she is one of the rare pretty girls in this area I was thinking an in home model job .

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: -hoping that will get you to agree-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Sgs: -continue touching Xerxes-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: She is pretty,the prettiest girl alive

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: But she is MY pretty girl

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: And she wont have to leave your sights .

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: But she will be in the sight of others

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: In fact, other strangers

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I rarely let her be seen by friends

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: How do you think i would be around strangers?

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Well then I shall get her photographers she knows

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Considering she was a photographer 2 years ago

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I know

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: What she was

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: Just saying -.-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: She is not going to be photographed by ANYONE

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: What about you .

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: You can photograph her...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Photographed by me?

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Yeah o-o

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Uhh... Umm uhh


	3. Chapter 3

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Uhh... Umm uhh

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he seems fumbled-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Any poses you want :I

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Any clothing you want

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: You choose it all

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Who will it be seen by

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: ?

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: The people who hire you

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Hmm

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Plus she would be a good tease for the guys in the All Boys school

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: And for some of the girls

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Boys will see her?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: :I

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: But she wont be in contact with them .

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: She better not be

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Alright ill do it, but if she doesn't like it, its over

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Let me go tell her

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he goes to go up stairs-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Woman: -breaks a sweat-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Sgs: -still touching Xerxes-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Xerxesss~!

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: -whimpers-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he opens the door-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he sees them and yells so loud and grabs both of the girls by the hair and drags them down the stairs and literally throws them out the front door and he pushes the lady out roughly-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: DEALS OFF PERVERTS!

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he locks all the doors and windows and runs up to Xerxes-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Xerxes!

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: -looks at him scared-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he cradles her-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Are you alright my love?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Q~Q

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -shes covering her ears from his yelling-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Sorry

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -she nuzzles against him- I think so

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Rex: -walks into the room with a package-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Im so sorry this happened

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: -not really sure what happened- I dunno what your sowwie for though

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Rex: Yo Gay you got a package

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: -looks at Rex and reads the package- Modeling agency...

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: Fai why do you have a package from a modeling agency o-o

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai knocks away the package and throws it out the window and makes sure it smashed-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Its nothing

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: A sample Love

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: -gets up and looks out the window-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -she climbs out the window and sits on the edge- Camera?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he goes to pull you away-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: GET BACK IN HERE!

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Its not a camera

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -she flinches- .

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: IT was a razor for shaving

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: O_O

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Why does it have lens though...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: So it can take pictures to make sure you got every spot

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: ...

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -she slides down the roof and jumps onto the ground-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -she looks at it- o-o

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: O_O

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Rex: -find another package-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: Fai what the fuck you lied to me -.-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: This is sooooo a camera -.-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -the school woman and school girls appear out of no where and grab Xerxes-

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: Xerxes: Eep! .

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: XERXES!

Guest_WonderlandsCrashing: -they run off-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He jumps out the window and lands on his feet-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -the girls throw Xerxes into a van-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: XERXES!

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he runs to the van-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -the girls in the van hold xerxes in place and rub her inner thighs-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he bangs on the van window-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerxes squirms but then starts having the fantasy when Fai was rubbing her inner thigh in the car-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -they start driving off-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: XERXES!

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he tries to run with the van but its to fast of course.-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he goes to get into his car-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: WHERE ARE MY KEYS!

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerxes becomes thinking when she was guy and then turns into Xerx- o-o

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: REXXXXXXXXXXXX-he roars-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (nvm)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (lol)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -he comes back to reality and looks at the girls and lady who are all looking at him-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx looks at himself- o-o"

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -one of the girls and the lady think Xerx is the sexiest boy ever and try flirting with him-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -the other girl gets jelly and throws Xerx out of the back of the van- .

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: O_O

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx lays on the road in pain from the fall- ~

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai sees them on the next block and runs to them-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: XERX!

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he runs so fast he almost falls-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx spaces out and starts thinking about what fai did to him- O-O

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he gets to your body and he picks you up and carries you back home even though his legs are soar-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx curls up in a ball while the ladies drive off-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx still spaced out just kinda is limp-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -when they get home Xerx limps to the bathroom-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai watches and gets worried instantly-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx looks at himself and sees a bulge- ... O_O"

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -thinks to himself- S-Shit ~

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai knocks on the door you didn't know he was standing outside of-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Y-Yes... ."

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx kind of blocks the door quietly-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Are you alright Love?

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Mhm fine couldn't be any better .

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx unzips his pants and looks at it and blushes-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Umm

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Alright

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Ill leave u be

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Have fun

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: doing your stuff

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: ...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -feels awkward-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -walks away-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx thinks of only one thing and feels filthy because it came down to this- .

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -he moves against the side of the tub and starts rubbing himself- mmph -

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -he tries so hard not to make noises-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx stays in there for a little bit and continues rubbing himself and finally is close to reaching full satisfaction-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai listens and quickly bangs open the door and looks-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: ...

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx puts his legs together quickly-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: O_O -Fai sees that he just cummed and is amazed-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: You were just horny?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I could have taken care of that real well ;3

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Guess not :/

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -walks away teasingly-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx's face goes from fear of being caught to complete embarrassment- O/O"

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai comes back and locks the door behind him and lays Xerx down and starts to kiss him and goes to his cheek and graces kisses down his jaw bone and then his neck and nibbles, then bites a bit drawing a droplet of blood which he licks off his finger gently-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx continues blushing and whimpers a little-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he rubs his hand up Xerx's shirt and pinches his nips and rubs them-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx makes a slightly louder moan and puts his head back against the floor- Hnn~

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai tries to pull down Xerx's pants-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx arches his back and squirms a little-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he gets off Xerx pants and rubs his bulge through his boxers and laughs a bit-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx looks down blushing a lot- Huh another one? -seems surprised- O/O"

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -but puts his head back and arches more-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he laughs to himself-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -making little whimpers every time Fai rubs change direction-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -rubs harder and squeezes-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai at this point is teasing Xerx-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx makes a gasp-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -realizes what hes doing-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx tries not to be so loud but cant help himself for the life of him-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex get suspicious- o.e"

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -he walks up to the door and looks under it- o-o

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -fai flips over Xerx and is about to go in-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx grabs onto a towel knowing it might hurt-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he goes in all the way-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx bites down onto the towel after making a loud as fuck moan/squeal-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex looks under the door- O-O

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -fai grabs Xerx hips and thrusts-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx bucks his hips-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he goes down and mumbles into your ear- Like that you dirty boy ~Wink~

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (xD)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: (xD)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx nods while biting onto the towel-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (lmfao)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai laughs and goes harder-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: (The advantages of being the girl xD)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (xD)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (wait, ur not a girl ;3)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: (Oh shit xD)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (unless u mean my boy mind O_O)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: xD)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (i lurv da smile princess xD)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx clings to the towel and bites harder with a few whimpers and moans slipping out-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (dayum child lol)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex watches- O_O

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: (I know xD I like morning rp cuz I dont second guess myself)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai reaches his hand to your nips and rubs-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (lol, going right for it dere xD)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx pushes his face into the towel and makes louder whimpers and every once in a while a slight squeal-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (xD Rawr baby rawr)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex gets a camera and starts video taping- o-o

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: (XD)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (x3, dayum baby)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx says muffled- Rawr~

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai laughs remembering the childhood phrase and replies back with a soft and carried out- Rawrr~

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -he smiles a little with his flushed face and then the smile turns to a smirk-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai kisses his cheek-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: ;3

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -he tries to sound sexy/slightly feminine- I'll make your dino go rawr ;3

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Oh Baby,~Wink Wink~ Do your dark magic on me

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: (Oh shit o-o)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx blushes-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (xD)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex decided hes seen enough- o.e

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai gets out of Xerx and flips them over to Xerx is on top-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Xerx: I-I dunno if I can... /)/(\

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Im yours for the taking my love ~Wink~ -he does his hands like the handcuff positioning in front of his face to Xerx-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Xerx: -thinks about it-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx leans down and licks Fai's cheeks and trails down to his neck-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Mmm Nice baby -Fai strokes Xerx's cheek-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx blushes slightly and leaves a trail of kisses down his upper chest-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Rex: -tries to crawl underneath the door- I gotta go pee~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (lmfao~!)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: (XD)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -they both freeze-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Umm

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx's face goes completely red- O/O"

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Rex: O_O"

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Rex: Xerx! :O

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Rex: Look what pervy pants did to you :O

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: (XD)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Xerx: -too embarrassed that he got caught to reply-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx manages to crawl behind the toilet- I-I was making love Q - Q

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (oh yush baby xD)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: ( I was only making love daddy xD)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (xD)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai pulls Xerx back and smiles-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Do you mind Rex

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: You're making my love uncomfortable

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Rex: -gets his inner diva voice- Gurlll~ If you gonna make love you gotta do it right -duck face-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Evilly smirks knowing Rex is jelly-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (xDDD)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Like you know better stuff ball

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -mocks-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex does get kinda jelly but tries not to show it-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Rex: Oh yeah?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Mhm

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -da snaps-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (xD)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex manages to snatch Xerx up- You'll see... You'll have a boner just by looking at him .

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: (XD)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (u can c the boners of doez guys from a mile away :O)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: (lmao)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: What are you doing

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Put him down

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex unlocks the door and brings Xerx to Rex's bedroom-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Xerx: O_O

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex closes the door and goes into his little secret room-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Xerx: What are you doing... -covering himself-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai follows mad now-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: PUT HIM DOWN DAMN FUR BALL!

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (its funny how rex is the size of a water bottle and Xerx is a big boy, and Rex is carrying him xDD)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Rex: -grabs purple short shorts for guys, purple suspenders and a black button up shirt-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Rex: Shut up hot air

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: (Ikr XD)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx looks at Rex surprised- o.o"

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex takes Xerx behind the dressing folder-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx puts on the shorts and the shirt-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex makes sure Fai cant see-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai is trying to-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex then tucks in Xerx's shirt and helps him with the suspenders-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx smirks and sees Fai-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (rawr ;3)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: (XD)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -he turns the folder more so Fai cant see-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (only 300 yen for this dick baby ;3)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: xDD)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Xerx: No looky looky Faizi

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: (XD)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: WHY THE FUCK I'M NOT A PERVERT!

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he still tries to see-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx fixes his hair and looks at Rex- Good?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: _

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex throws some stockings on Xerx- Fabulous~ ^^

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I wanna see ~kiddy voice~

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Xerx: Hold on~ -kiddy voice back-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -scowls n crosses my arms-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Rex: -pushes fai into the hallway- I guess you don't want to see him then -sighs- Oh well~

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx pokes his head out and looks at Rex pushing fai-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I WANNA I WANNA!

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -doesn't move an inch-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Rex: Close your eyes then faggot

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: FINE ASS HOLE

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -one last scowl then covers-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx manages to get past fai and heads to the bedroom-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -he sits on the bed and does dominant exercises- You gotta be dominant for him Xerxes .

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Rex: Go get him pervert

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx lays on his stomach kicking his legs like a little kid-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex runs off to Fai and Xerxes' bedroom-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Can I look now faggot?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -impatient-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex looks at Xerx hops on the bed and fixes Xerx's position-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I'm so impatient -mumbles-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex gives a smack to Xerx's ass-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He opens the door in front of him and its empty-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Where are they

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: O_O

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Xerx: -jumps a little but keeps in position-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex uses the intercom- Yo Pervert don't you want Xerx's boy toy?

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Rex: Come and get it faggot

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai runs to his room-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Xerx: -tries really hard not to blush and tries to keep a sexy face-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -little girl voice- Yey :D

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai sees Xerx and his eyes pop out of his head-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: OoO

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: (Lmao)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Well then

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Dayum Rex

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx bats his eyelashes a little-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Umm, thanks ass fault

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: x3 Sexy Boy

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Rex: Mhm and you said I dont know shit

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -goes to Xerx-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Xerx: -looks up at him-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I sowwie tubby stuffings

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Rex: Well I'll be back later in case something else needs to be done o-o

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Wait for "the master" -emphasizes- to leave

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Alright

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Thank you

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex walks off-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He closes the door behind him-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Xerx: -just watches Fai slightly butt hurt but doesn't complain-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: So what do u have planned love ;3

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: W-Well urm... /

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Let me do it

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: You don't know about this

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Its alright

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx all of sudden gets a smirk across his face- I don't think so ;3

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: OoO

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx grabs Fai's wrist and pulls Fai onto the bed-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: :O

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Woah baby

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx straddles Fai and smiles- c:

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I like this side of you ;D Lets just see how good you can do "Master" c;

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx leans down kind of in Fai's face- You'll see a lot ;3

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Ohh~ BABY! -Fai kisses Xerx-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: (lmfao XDDDD)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: (nice)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (xD)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx kisses Fai and slides his hands down Fai's chest-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx pulls handcuffs out oh his back pocket-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai gets a chill -

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: (xD)

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -she keeps them hidden-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: *he

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Ha

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -he scoots up a little bit and smiles- Now be a good boy and raise your hands up c;

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: (xD)

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he did and he is blushing more then he thought one man ever could-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: U...U...Uh Ok

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx laughs a little-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he NEVER stutters, or at least never before-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -he then handcuffs Fai to the bed- ;3

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Mmm

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -he gets a devilish smile-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: My Love knows more then I give him credit for

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he smirks back-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: I learn from the best :3

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: ^/^ Oh tank chu baby 3

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He smiles and licks his blushing cheeks-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -he laughs a little and says kind of cutely- I don't intimidate you do I ;3

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he blushes and closes his eyes like this _- Course not

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Are you sure -climbs up his chest like a sexy kitty cat-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: U...Uh...Uhh yea of umm...course

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -puts his face next to his ear and whispers - I think you are -nibbles on Fai's ear-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I'm not

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: _

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Mhm~~~ -Xerx bites Fai's ear harder while sliding down and flicks his tongue gently on Fai's neck-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx sits up and he gets his suspender caught on the bed- O_O" -thinks to himself- Shit...


	4. Chapter 4

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai smirks happy about Xerx's suspension of movement-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He unhooks Xerx and flips him over so Fai is on top-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai pulls back one of Xerx suspenders in a sexy manor-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I Loved your hard work Love...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: But now it's MY turn ;3

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx blushes and tries to keep the key that unlocks Fai's hands around his neck-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai uses his teeth and rips it off the chain-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -wink-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx blushes more at the thought what Fai might do- O/O

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he gets the hand cuffs off himself-

Guest_mInDlEsS0me: -Fai flips over Xerx so he is face on the bed and hand cuffs his arms above his head to the head board-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx hopes Fai is gentle with him-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he slowly and teasingly pulls down Xerx's pants-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: I'm a good boy, I'm a good boy \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai sticks two fingers in Xerx and whispers- This is your reward -emphasizes- Good Boy

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx throws his head up a little with a silent gasp-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he strokes down Xerx's sides giving him chills-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: My sexy boy c;

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx shivers- Meh~

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he adds one more finger and moves around trying to stretch it for the bigger surprise awaiting-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx buries his face in the bed- mmph! -making muffles gasps and moans-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai goes and licks the rim of your ear and softly whispers- Ready "Good Boy"? ;) -the whisper tickles a little-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx blushes and nods- This good boy... wants his treat. \\\\\\\

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Ohhh~ Baby

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai switches out his fingers and bashes in you all the way-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he grabs your hips and thrusts fast trying to go deeper each thrust-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He bites into his lip-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -moans-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He tries to hold himself together and bucks his hips-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He tries so damn hard not to scream from pleasure-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: You're so fucking tight baby!

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He tries to go faster-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx blushes like he never has before- 0/0

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Mmmmmm~

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -moans loudly-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx cant take anymore and starts saying Fai's name while moaning-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I'm so going to cu... -he cums in you-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Fai... -he tenses up feeling the warmth-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Ohhhh -he stops and gets out and lays next to you panting-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx sits up but keeps his face in the bed-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx pulls himself in between Fai's legs-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai holds him-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -His face completely flushed-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: F-Faizi...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Yes Love?

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: I-I'm hungry... -says kind of weakly but still cute as fuck-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Oh, I'll go get some food -he smiles and goes to move Xerx off-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx clings to his leg- No not that food -his eyes a little bit heavy-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He reaches his neck over and licks Fai's boy toy-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: U...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Uhh

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: O.. Ok

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He rubs Xerx's head and holds him by the hair-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx moves over a little putting Fai's knee against Xerx's chest and the head in his mouth-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai moans a little and pulls Xerx's hair a little so he sucks further down-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx makes a little whimper and sucks harder-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Mmm, Nice job baby

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He wraps his soft hands around Fai's toy-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -His head looks up at the ceiling from pleasure-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He rubs his middle fingers against Fai-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He "accidentally" rubs his teeth on Fai's shaft-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Mmm -He moans loud-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx bites a little-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Then he licks it while rubbing it-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Ooooh -Fai tenses a little and pushes Xerx's head down further-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I'm going to cum O

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Mmph! . -He tries pulling back a little not wanting to choke-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He blushes always wondering what Fai tasted like-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai gets it right down Xerx's throat-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Now you know c;

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx blushes and pulls back while licking it-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He kisses the tip and gets a little on his lips and cheek-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai pulls Xerx up so they are face to face-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai licks it off Xerx's cheek and kisses him-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx kisses Fai-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He nibbles at Xerx's lips and trying to make sure its ok-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai slowly sticks in his tongue and twirls and entwines it with Xerx's tongue-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He tries not to put much weight on his ass-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He stops and kisses your cheek once more-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Come

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Let's get something to drink

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx looks at him- …..

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He gets up and goes to walk into the kitchen excepting you to come-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: What's to drink...?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He turns back and stands in the door way-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Sprite, Ginger Ale, Pepsi, and water

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Oh and Faygo

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx goes to get up and follow- Faygo~

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -But instead of standing he face plants the floor-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Haha yea

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Oh damn!

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Mmph...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai runs to him and tries to help him up-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He just kind of lays there-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai stands up Xerx and holds him steady by the shoulders-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Umm

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Can you uhh... Walk?

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: My ass is broken...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He tries not to laugh-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Instead he bursts into laughter-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Bwahahahahaha!

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx looks at him- …...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he composes himself-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Sorry my love

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He doesn't understand why he's laughing-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He picks up Xerx in the brides cradle-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: I don't care, I just don't understand...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Umm

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Nothing, I just find the way you said it funny

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx reaches up and licks Fai's nip wondering what he would do-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Wondering if it might be funny to himself-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He gets a small chill and kisses Xerx's head-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx climbs onto his chest and wraps his arms around him like a little kid-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He rests his head on Fai's shoulder and drifts off a little-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: My sweet little love

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Cradles-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai goes to walk to the kitchen and stops

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx lifts up his head and looks around still kind of drowsy- =-=

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Dude...

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Hmm?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Were naked

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: O_O

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He carries you to the closet and gets out his black robe

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Where is your robe baby?

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx looks at them- ... I dunno

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Umm

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Here it is -He pulls out the black with pink detailing robe

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Gives awkwardly- Here you go, umm

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx grabs it and kind of snuggles with it against his face-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Mind the color?

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Pink and black o-o

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Fai laughs and covers Xerx with it-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Shhh, love

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Hmm?

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He carries him to the Kitchen and grabs two Faygos-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Want to sit on the couch?

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx looks at the sleeves and is happy to see that they're still big on him- ^^

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Watch T.V?

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -he sees Rex on the couch- ...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: How about a movie

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Xerx out of nowhere- I want to make cookies o-o

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex walks in- Yo there's a package at the door for you faggot

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: Me?

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Rex: Yeah you .

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Rex: Last time I checked you were still doing the photo shit with Xerx

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -He walks to the door and opens it-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Xerx: Hmm? You mean those cameras...

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: I'm not :I

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex climbs onto Fai's shoulder-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -Fai reads who its addressed to-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -It says Fabian Lezli Diamont-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -Rex reads and tries to hold in a laugh-

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: SHUT UP!

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Rex: I cant believe your real name is Lezli -he starts laughing and rolling on the floor- XDDDDDD

Guest_mInDlEsS0mE: -he throws the box knowing its the camera, he hears the shatter and closes the front door leaving the glass filled box-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: Xerx: -opens the door and takes the box then drags himself back to the couch-

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: -He looks at the damage- ...

Guest_IMustacheYouWhy: I...I could have used theses... you know

Guest_18aC00k13: Fabian: Really... How?

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he gives you a curious and slightly mad look~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: I could have taken cute pictures of us -hides behind the box a little-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~Feels slightly bad and picks up the pieces~

Guest_18aC00k13: Fine... I guess : /

Guest_18aC00k13: ~fixes it~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~gives you it~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -pouts because he made Fai feel bad- v.v

Guest_18aC00k13: Oh its alright love ~Brings him close and hugs him~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~lingers a kiss on his neck and moves up to his cheek and then passionately kisses him~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -hugs him and meets him at the kiss-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -he blushes and drops the camera-

Guest_18aC00k13: Rex: ~catches the camera and takes a few pictures and talks in a french voice~ Oh huh uh *accent/grunt* Oh veryyy nice, more tongue... oh very good~!

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerx hears him and goes in "model mode"-

Guest_18aC00k13: Fai: ~Gives Rex a Dafuq? Look but obliges~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~Fai smirks and gets into it more and rubs the small of Xerx's back and moves down to squeeze his lil' ass~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerx clings to Fai's shirt and makes a little squeak-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he laughs and hoists you up and wraps your legs around his waist to carry you to there bedroom~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerx nibbles on Fai's ear while Rex follows-

Guest_18aC00k13 : ~fai makes a soft moan into your neck and u feel the vibrations~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~you feel chills~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerx shivers and lowers his head to Fai's neck and softly bites it-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~fai makes it to the bedroom and throws you on the bed forgetting about the door~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerx bounces off the bed sitting up- o/o

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Rex follows and video tapes whats happening-

Guest_18aC00k13: Oh you ok baby? ~he goes to you and helps you up~

Guest_18aC00k13: Well that killed the mood

Guest_18aC00k13: ~sits in the recliner and gets the T.V. remote ~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -pouts- Sowwie v.v

Guest_18aC00k13: ~puts on my drag queens~

Guest_18aC00k13: No problem I guess

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -sits on Fai's lap and nuzzles against his chest-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he rubs your head and kisses your cheek~

Guest_18aC00k13: I think we are going to have a lot of fun living together ~wink~

Guest_18aC00k13: Aside from rude interruptions from that ass hat

Guest_18aC00k13: ~looks at Rex~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -smiles and puts his hand on Fai's boy toy without thinking-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~oh my~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -looks at where his hand is and blushes- S-Sowwie

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -gets up and walks to the bathroom- I gotta go pee ~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~Fai sits for a moment and processes whert dafuq had just happened...~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Rex: I'd love to join you ;3

Guest_18aC00k13: ~bursts into laughter~

Guest_18aC00k13: NO~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~smacks Rex's nose~

Guest_18aC00k13: Bad boy, you know that dick is mine

Guest_18aC00k13: :I

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Rex covers his nose- Owwie

Guest_18aC00k13: Good ~pouts and goes back to sit down~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerx changes back to Xerxes and walks out of the bathroom with pants at her ankles and boxers trying to fall- Ummm Faizi... I need you to get me proper clothes...

Guest_18aC00k13: Oh Shiet~~~

Guest_18aC00k13: Got it babe

Guest_18aC00k13: ~gets up and gets her a kimono and her ankle bracelets, along with a few hair clips~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerxes sits on the floor trying to keep the boxers on- o-o

Guest_18aC00k13: Haha, Dont even

Guest_18aC00k13: ~rips em off and makes sure Rex didn't see~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~puts on your panties and winks~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she blushes and fixes the elastic on them- \\\\

Guest_18aC00k13: x3

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -the doorbell rings- o.o

Guest_18aC00k13: Oh...

Guest_18aC00k13: Ill get that, you get dressed

Guest_18aC00k13: ~gets up and runs to the door yelling~ Cominggg~!

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she puts it on and struggles tying the back- Urff

Guest_18aC00k13: ~slides and hits the door with my face and yells oww before opening it~

Guest_18aC00k13: Who is i...

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -at the door is Xerxes' parents and they look at him disgusted-

Guest_18aC00k13: Umm...

Guest_18aC00k13: H...Hello Mr. and Mrs. Baskerville

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Xerxes' Daddy: Who the fuck are you -.-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he rubs his head~

Guest_18aC00k13: Its me... Fabian

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: 0.0 no... you're lying

Guest_18aC00k13: O_O

Guest_18aC00k13: Umm

Guest_18aC00k13: Im pretty sure I know my own name

Guest_18aC00k13: Sir.

Guest_18aC00k13: ~takes a step back kinda nervous~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -they get an angry expression- Wheres Xerxes, "Fabian"


	5. Chapter 5

Guest_18aC00k13: Fabian... and Shes busy at the moment

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerxes runs upstairs and trips on the way making a loud thud- Shit...

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Parents: If you're Fai what's your full name

Guest_18aC00k13: O_O"

Guest_18aC00k13: Fabian D`imont

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerxes curls up in ball on the stairs-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dad: Full name -_-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~anime shadow face looking down~ Fabian ... ~struggles to say it~ Leslie ... D`imont

Guest_18aC00k13: -_-"

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dad: Ha yep you're Fabian... Wait we aren't friendly... Where the fuck is Xerxes -.-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerxes keeps trying to get up the stairs and finally gets upstairs-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~i snicker a bit then answer~ she shoulddd~ be coming upstairs, lemme check

Guest_18aC00k13: Oh

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerxes crawls under the bed and tears up from fear-

Guest_18aC00k13: Sweet heart?

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he runs to their room~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~falls on his face but gets up n continues~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she becomes silent and stays still-

Guest_18aC00k13: Love?

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -her parents walk in the house and finds the camera- o.o"

Guest_18aC00k13: (oh shiett~ xD)

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -they see Xerxes as a guy and think its some random boy-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dad: that gay pussy ass cheating bastard -.-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he finds you and kisses you before carrying you to your parents~

Guest_18aC00k13: Here is the lil' angel ^^

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -dad takes the camera and smashes it on Fai's head- You bastard

Guest_18aC00k13: Holy fuck ~he falls to his knees~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerxes jumps out of Fai's arms and screams- NOOOO! How could you do such a terrible thing!

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he holds his head~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~a loose tear streams from the pain and little blood from some glass ~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she grabs a vase and goes to smash it on her dads head but he stops her-

Guest_18aC00k13: v-v

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she tears up and starts cursing under her breath-

Guest_18aC00k13: What di... ~coughs a bit~ did I do?

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -her dad raises her head up- He cheated on you Xerxes with a guy...

Guest_18aC00k13: O_O"

Guest_18aC00k13: Umm, Sir...

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerxes gets pissed at the thought- No he didn't!

Guest_18aC00k13: ~shuts up and lets her handle it~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -shes snatches her hand away and smacks him across his face- That's me you fucking dumb ass piece of shit D:

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she grabs Fai and manages to pick him up and holds him close-

Guest_18aC00k13: Oww ~he still holds his head but uses his other arm to hug you close back~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerxes' dad looks at Xerxes- You fucking bitch there is no way no how that's you!

Guest_18aC00k13: It is though

Guest_18aC00k13: ~cringes away a bit scared~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Mom: -pulls fai away from Xerxes and puts him on the stair step-

Guest_18aC00k13: Hey!

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he goes to go back to her~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dad: -snatches Xerxes and drags her outside-

Guest_18aC00k13: XERXES~! ~voices squeeks~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he goes to run for her~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -the mom just gave Fai a look like it was fine-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerxes screams- Fai! Q - Q

Guest_18aC00k13: O_O ~he trusts her that's his first mistake~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dad: -pushes Xerxes in the car-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he couldn't hear it because of the heavy locked door of the monstrous mansion~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~fai is so nervous and fidgets a bit at the thought of her being taken~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Xerxes: -cries for hours-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he ignores her mom and holds his head~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Rex: Dude why so fidgety

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -walks out of his fashion room-

Guest_18aC00k13: HE TOOK XERXES!

Guest_18aC00k13: ~cries now~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Who...!

Guest_18aC00k13: HER DAD

Guest_18aC00k13: THIS IS HER MOM!

Guest_18aC00k13: ~points to the lady in disgust~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dude... -Rex sits on his shoulder- Shell be fine

Guest_18aC00k13: HOW DO YOU KNOW!

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerxes is thrown into her parents house- Owwie ;n;

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he is shaking now and red as a tomato~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Rex: Has Xerxes ever given up on you... Gawd you act like shes a piece of glass...

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dad: -pulls off Xerxes' kimono and pulls off her bra-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Xerxes: -covers herself-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dad: -pulls her arms away and begins to pull at her nips-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Xerxes: -screams and kicks-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dad: Hmm doesn't seem like Fai does much with these does he...

Guest_18aC00k13: (incest!)

Guest_18aC00k13: (xDDD)

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she refuses to respond and tries to pulls away but only hurts herself-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: (you know it xD)

Guest_18aC00k13: She is glass... Sorta v.v

Guest_18aC00k13: HE could be...

Guest_18aC00k13: Yelling at her

Guest_18aC00k13: v.v

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Rex pulls his hand up and slaps the shit out of fai- Shes plexiglass ... Looks fragile but is strong

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerxes dad pulls down her panties and fingers her-

Guest_18aC00k13: (oh shit _)

Guest_18aC00k13: OWWW!

Guest_18aC00k13: Ok fine shes alright

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerxes puts her head back a little since hes going at a faster pace than shes used to-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she manages to kick him-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -dad pulls his pants off and is about to ram into her-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerxes rolls over and he rams into the floor-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she grabs her stuff and runs out the door-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Dad: Oh shit… I bent my Dick O_O

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerxes pulls out her phone and calls Fai-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he picks up worried as hell~

Guest_18aC00k13: XERXES!

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Fai -says in a trembling weak voice-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: C-Can you pick me up please...

Guest_18aC00k13: UMG YES WHERE ARE YOU WHAT HAPPEND WHY IS YOUR VOICE LIKE THAT!?

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she collapses onto her knees and cries realizing what just happened- Im on Patter Ave -sniffles-

Guest_18aC00k13: Your old place?

Guest_18aC00k13: Im coming!

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he throws his phone to Rex and gets in the car~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Mkay -she leans over her knees that are all scraped up from the concrete-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she sniffles and tries to make all the tears disappear before fai comes-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Rex looks at Xerxes mom- Get the fuck out you old hag...

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerxes' mom leaves-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerxes waits for fai-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Xerxes' dad comes out of the house and sees Xerxes-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~Fai gets lost and is on the other side of town~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Heheheh looks like hes not here yet ;3

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -he walks up to Xerxes and she sees him-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -he laughs and pulls her up and kisses her lips- I want young reactions my sweet little lollipop

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she cries harder and goes to yell but her dad pushes his hand in her kimono and presses on her nip making her gasp-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~Fai gets excited thinking he is going the right way and goes to get his phone to call Xerxes but it's with Rex~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -Rex Senses Xerxes wants company and calls-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -her dad answers the phone and makes Xerxes talk into it-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Hello?

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Rex: Sup sweet cheeks?

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: Xerxes: I need Fai now go call his car with the chip you put in it

Guest_18aC00k13: ~Rex tries to use it and It doesn't work~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~~~Flash Back to 1 Month ago~~~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~Fai walks to his car and sees a blinking red light on his wheel~

Guest_18aC00k13: What the fuck?

Guest_18aC00k13: ~he snatches it off and sees its a chip~

Guest_18aC00k13: Stupid ass fault excuse of a stuffed bunny -_-

Guest_18aC00k13: ~throws it into the river bank then drives to his destination~

Guest_18aC00k13: ~~~Back to Present Time~~~

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -dad pulls xerxes back to the house and presses on her nips to keep her from yelling for help-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -dad ties xerxes to the jacket rack and plays with her tits-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -xerxes tries hard not to moan but then she pretends its fai since shes always wanted him to play with them-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi : -she pretended it was her secret fantasy coming true-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -dad looks at her and sees what shes doing but doesnt care he bends his dick back somehow and rams into her-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she makes a squeal sound-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she comes back to reality- Daddy Im a good girl I promise please let me go ;n;

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -her dad rams harder til he cums-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -he unties her after licking her tits-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: - throws her out of the house after she gets dressed again-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she rolls herself to the grass and lays there-

Guest_ixCandyHeartxi: -she falls asleep in the grass-  
*Murder Scene*

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he drags you and is almost mumbling to himself~

Guest_xPikachuOnAcidx: -xerxes tries to make herself heavier by curling up in a tiny ball-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he pulls harder~

mInDlEsS0mE: Such a lil' pain

mInDlEsS0mE: :I

Guest_xPikachuOnAcidx: -she gets several scarpes on her arms and legs-

Guest_xPikachuOnAcidx: -she whimpers but curls up in a ball tighter-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he stops and yanks her up in his arms~

mInDlEsS0mE: Ugh.

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he carries your outside and goes to practically throw you in the car and he looks into your emerald eyes~

Guest_xPikachuOnAcidx: -her eyes show nothing but fear and disbelief-

Guest_xPikachuOnAcidx: -she looks like shes going to say something but says nothing and just puts her head down-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he feels a little snap inside himself~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he out of it now he pulls you close and cuddles you, he is sweating dramatically and is shaking~

Guest_xPikachuOnAcidx: -she makes a slight gasp not expecting it and feels his sweat against her cheek-

Guest_xPikachuOnAcidx: -she looks up at him hoping thats its really him back- ;u;

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he kisses her smacking there soft quivering lips together~

Guest_xPikachuOnAcidx: -she kisses him back and clings to his shirt slightly, then whispers in his ear- I so glad you came back -licks his cheek slightly and nuzzles against him-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he holds her and says he is sorry about a million times~

mInDlEsS0mE: I dont know what ive done

Guest_xPikachuOnAcidx: -she looks at him, doesnt say anything not wanting to remember and continues nuzzling- Its not your fault... Everything is gonna be ok? Right?

mInDlEsS0mE: Uhh... right

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he shivers a bit~

Guest_xPikachuOnAcidx: -she smiles kind of weakly from the current events- Shall we go home now? -leans against fai slightly trying to keep herself from falling over-

Guest_xPikachuOnAcidx: -she slides her hand over fai's back pocket expecting his phone to be there- ...S-So you left your phone with Rex?

Guest_xPikachuOnAcidx: Rex: -texting all of Fai's friends to come to the mansion to meet Xerxes- :3

mInDlEsS0mE: Huh?

mInDlEsS0mE: It's not there? O_o

mInDlEsS0mE: Oh shiet .-.

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: …..?

mInDlEsS0mE: Rex. Has. My. Phone

mInDlEsS0mE: This is bad

mInDlEsS0mE: ...

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: Oh you betcha

mInDlEsS0mE: xD

mInDlEsS0mE: Ha.

mInDlEsS0mE: Lets get back to the mansion... NOW

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: M-Mkay

mInDlEsS0mE: ~gets in the car and drives back home with xerxes in the passangers seat~

mInDlEsS0mE: You ok sweetie?

mInDlEsS0mE: o-O

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: Mhm yeah Im fine -she looks over at him and then back out the window-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~drives faster cause i see a few cars going in the same direction as us, and the only place in tht area is the mansion

mInDlEsS0mE: ~

mInDlEsS0mE: Umm ok

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: Mhm o-o

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: Rex: Heheheh :3

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he parks in the driveway and runs in the house before the other cars get to the house and drags you too the bedroom too change~

mInDlEsS0mE: Hurry i know why rex had my phone

mInDlEsS0mE: Be all.. kawaii o-o

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he gets out a black lace corset with a lacey black frill tutu and for your entertainment (luv tht song xD) puts on ur kitty leggings and half boots)

mInDlEsS0mE: ~gives you your vena gloves too~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she smiles and fixes the tutu in the back a little- ^-^ -she walks off into the bathroom connected to the bedroom to do her makeup- o-o

mInDlEsS0mE: Hurry while i clean the house abit

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: M-Mkay

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he quickly cleans and in 5 mins the mansion is clean~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she climbs onto the counter and puts her feet in the sink while putting on her makeup- /)i-O

mInDlEsS0mE: ~Fai walks in to tell her to hurry and before he can speak he see's that and does: .-. - . . . ~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~walks away~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: Hmm? -she looks in the doorway thinking he was still there-

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: o.O?

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he sets up drinks and sits in the couch to wait and as soon as he sits he hears rabid knocks like animals~

mInDlEsS0mE: There here ~he mummbles to himself~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -finishes and walks out of the bathroom-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he walks to the door and opens it too be tackled by hugs~

mInDlEsS0mE: Ey o-o

mInDlEsS0mE: ~when they get up the boys are on one side and Fai on the other~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~when they look him over they see a pair of small legs behind Fais~

mInDlEsS0mE: Huh? O_o

mInDlEsS0mE: ~then small Xerxes walks out from behind him~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~sweet little voice~ Xerxes: Hello

mInDlEsS0mE: ^^

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she clings to his side not really sure whats going on-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he holds her a little almost in a hug~

mInDlEsS0mE: Xerxes meet Dylan, Micah, Spencer, and Alexander

mInDlEsS0mE: These are some of my old friends from junior high

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she looks at them almost as if shes studying them- o-o"

mInDlEsS0mE: Ha.

mInDlEsS0mE: It's ok

mInDlEsS0mE: They don't bite...

mInDlEsS0mE: Always

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he scowls at Dylan~

mInDlEsS0mE: Dyaln: Really? .-.

mInDlEsS0mE: Fai: Yes. . . Ill show you the fucking mark nook sucker

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: (XDDDDDDDDDDDD)

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -xerxes lets go and walks to the kitchen looking for some pocky stix-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he goes to roll up his sleeve~ . ~dylan tackles him in a hug and laughs at his failed attempt to get out of the straddle~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she comes back out looking cute as fuck with a little pocky stick hanging out of her mouth-

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she looks over at Spencer since he hasnt seem to have said anything which kind of bothers her-

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she whispers in fai's ear with the pocky stick still in her mouth- I think he died he's not saying anything...

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he whispers back~ He is quiet and kinda gay xD

mInDlEsS0mE: Just shy

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: Oh... Hmm -she gets a goal in her head to try to make him think shes cute-

mInDlEsS0mE: Wait

mInDlEsS0mE: Whats that face for

mInDlEsS0mE: _

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: Oh nothing -she waves her hands in front of her like in the animes-

mInDlEsS0mE: Hmm.

mInDlEsS0mE: Fine.

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he walks to his friends and offers to watch a movie or something~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~they deny and say they wanna get to know xerxes~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~dylans drooling abit~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~fai = :I~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~Fai slaps dylan upside the head~

mInDlEsS0mE: Baka ...

mInDlEsS0mE: .-.

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -xerxes giggles all kawaii-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~Fai scowls~

mInDlEsS0mE: Lemme get something straight

mInDlEsS0mE: Xerxes. Is. MINE ...

mInDlEsS0mE: Kapeesh?

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: Kaposh o-o

mInDlEsS0mE: K good

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she walks off to get more sweets-

mInDlEsS0mE: he kisses her cheek softly~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she backs up so she still gets fai's kiss and smiles-

mInDlEsS0mE: ^^

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she continues walking into the kitchen-

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she finds the sweets and poof poof shes Xerx again-

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: Fai~~~~ I want my kimono -voices squeaks-

mInDlEsS0mE: Aw shiet

mInDlEsS0mE: Umm, hold on guys ill be right back

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he runs upstairs and grabs it and scurries into the kitchen

mInDlEsS0mE: ~

mInDlEsS0mE: Here ya go ~he tries not to laugh at u in a dress as a dude~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -he puts it on and goes to walk out of the kitchen still thinking he's a girl-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he then walks back out and is going to explain what happend due to them having been through the whole scenario with the weird stuff~

mInDlEsS0mE: Umm so Xerxes is now addressed as Xerx.

mInDlEsS0mE: Long story short she changes gender and is now a boy

mInDlEsS0mE: o-o

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -he hears them and then looks at himself- Shit o-o"

mInDlEsS0mE: ~they all look at him funny and Dylan speaks first~

mInDlEsS0mE: I have to say 2 things...

mInDlEsS0mE: Actually more like 3

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -he scurries upstairs and goes to get a t-shirt and shorts-

mInDlEsS0mE: 1) Xerxes is now a guy?

mInDlEsS0mE: Fai: Yesh

mInDlEsS0mE: Dylan: 2) Do you fuck him you gay lil faggot? c;

mInDlEsS0mE: Fai: ~" Maybe...

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -Xerx walks down the stairs hearing this convo- o-o"

mInDlEsS0mE: Dylan: 3~) How long is his Dick c;

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -xerx's face goes red-

mInDlEsS0mE: Fai: MY dick :I

mInDlEsS0mE: And its not half bad :I

mInDlEsS0mE: ~spencer gets a little giddy but just hides in back of the group~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -xerx walks into the living room in better suited clothes covering his cheeks-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~Fai goes and kisses his cheek and cuz he is still short holds him the same half hug way~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -xerx clings to him again and hides his blushing cheeks in fai's shirt-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~fai laughs abit and nuzzles the little boy~

mInDlEsS0mE: Okkie so what are we gunna do

mInDlEsS0mE: ~the boys exchange a wink upon one another~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx nuzzles fai's side and looks at the boys while doing so-

mInDlEsS0mE: Hey Fabian, So we were wondering if you would wanna go with Oliver over here to go and check something out~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -looking kawaii while doing it-

mInDlEsS0mE: Its a long drive but we were sure you wouldnt mind, ... right?

mInDlEsS0mE: ~Dylan wipes his mouth~ O-,O

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx looks at them confused and then looks up at fai-

mInDlEsS0mE: Umm...

mInDlEsS0mE: I ... gg-guess so

mInDlEsS0mE: I:

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he goes to bring Xerx with him

mInDlEsS0mE: ~

mInDlEsS0mE: Oliver: I only have room for 2

mInDlEsS0mE: Oliver: He cant come

mInDlEsS0mE: :I

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx kind of pouts-

mInDlEsS0mE: Fai: Then I cant :I

mInDlEsS0mE: C'mon Fabian

mInDlEsS0mE: Go with him and leave us with Xerx ;3

xHushHushYoureSafex: Fai if they need you.. Its ok I'll be fine -says with a reassuring smile- ^-^

mInDlEsS0mE: Fine.

mInDlEsS0mE: ~

xHushHushYoureSafex: Plus I was gonna make cake anyways o-o?

mInDlEsS0mE: Fai: Ok xD Then you'll be fine, they hate baking

xHushHushYoureSafex : Mkay well have fun Faizi :3 -he bows like in the animes then walks off to the kitchen-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~Fai gets dragged away by Oliver and as soon as the door is closed the boys run to the kitchen and are surrounding Xerx~

mInDlEsS0mE: Micah: Hey Xerx. c;


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING. Explicit content ahead, explicit to some c; not everyone.**

mInDlEsS0mE: Micah: Hey Xerx. c;

mInDlEsS0mE: Dylan: Mhm, So what you doing?

xHushHushYoureSafex: Um, well I was in the middle of getting the stuff to make the cake... -holding a bag of flour in his hands-

xHushHushYoureSafex: -with a tin of icing balanced on his head-

mInDlEsS0mE: Micah: Ohh~ Very nice ^^

mInDlEsS0mE: ~dylan "by accident" grabs Xerx. butt~

mInDlEsS0mE: Dylan: Oh sorry c;

xHushHushYoureSafex: -he jumps a little causing the icing to fall off his head and hit the floor-

xHushHushYoureSafex: I-Its fine -he kneels down picking up the tin of icing-

mInDlEsS0mE: Dylan: ~he does it again and pulls Xerx butt close to him and Xerx feels the small erection~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx's cheeks and a little of his nose goes red-

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx pushes off of him slightly-

mInDlEsS0mE: Dylan: Oh sorry again ~he moves closer once again and that causes Xerx to be sandwiched between Dylan and Micah~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx's face goes completely crimson- Um I think you're in my bubble .

xHushHushYoureSafex: -he doesnt like this feeling all that much- /~/

mInDlEsS0mE: Micah: Oh so we are ~he winks and licks the side of Xerxs cheek~

xHushHushYoureSafex: Eep! Mhm you are invading my space... Not many people do that when someone is trying to make cake. .

xHushHushYoureSafex: -he tries to move out of the sandwich-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~Spencer all of a sudden has some courage and blocks Xerxs only other exit~

mInDlEsS0mE: Spencer: Oh c'mon have some fun with us c;

xHushHushYoureSafex: -Xerx looks in Spencer's eyes trying to see if there was a way to distract him at all- ... o-o

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx drops down to his knees and goes to crawl between their legs-

xHushHushYoureSafex: -when he drops down one of the belt loops of his shorts get hooked on the handle of the bottom cabinets- Shit...

mInDlEsS0mE: ~Micah laughs and pulls you back up and tries to drag you to the bedroom~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~Dylan and Spencer follow~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx tries to make himself heavier by curling up into a ball and clings to the stairs-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~dylan grabs his legs and Micah gets his wrists and they carry him sacrifice style xDDD~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx twists himself up making them drop him and tries going down the steps-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~spencer being at the bottom of the steps still grabs Xerx being surprisingly strong~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah and dylan grab him again and dylan pulls out some rope and ties Xerxs ankles and wrists~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he gags him with a blind fold and blindfolds him too~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx squirms and makes muffled screams-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~they then carry him back up the steps and manage to get to the master bedroom~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx gets scared and a few tears from fear slide out of the blindfold-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~they tie him to the bed in the x shape having to pry extra for the legs~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx tears up scared and a little from pain-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~spencer gets off his pants and Dylan gets off the shirt~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~leaving only boxers~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx shakes a little feeling cold-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah sees the goosebumps and orders dylan to close and lock the windows and door so its warmer and more secure in the big room~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~as dylan and spencer do that micah gently plays with xerx's nip and he whispers in xerx's ear~

mInDlEsS0mE: Ill be better then Fabian ever was ~you dont see it but you know that he winked~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -he makes little whimpers and turns his head away from him-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he gets slightly rougher with Xerx's nip not particularly liking getting no response~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -he makes a slight gasp/whimper and shakes his head-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~Dylan managed to get off your boxers and he covers 4 fingers in lube and starts one by one entering~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he scissors his fingers to widen you~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -he gasps and tries not to moan-

mInDlEsS0mE: HA. 3 guys, I dont think he will fit *Dylan -to- Micah*

mInDlEsS0mE: We will make him fit xD *Micah- back to- Dylan*

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx trembles at the thought-

xHushHushYoureSafex: -he gets more scared and tears up again-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~Dylan gets in all four and you feel like your going to rip *your not ofc.*~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx throws his head up a little and makes a gasp for air-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~dylan moans abit only from the noise~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he unties xerx and flips him over and reties him~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah pushes Xerxs head in the pillow~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~dylan gets positioned~

mInDlEsS0mE: REady lil' boy ? c;

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx makes muffled noises and tries to shake his head no-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~Dylan takes it as a yes and goes half way in but all you can do is practically scream thinking it was all the way~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -makes multiple squeeks/screams-

xHushHushYoureSafex: -he tries to pull himself away but the ropes wont let him-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~dylan goes in deeper and deeper~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he is all the way in as he starts to go almost all the way back out and you think he done until he thrusts back in hard~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -he cries, whimpers, and makes screams as if hes a little boy being spanked-

xHushHushYoureSafex: -he starts speaking in japanese unable to think of english words to say-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah pushes his head down further when he gets an idea and starts to undo his belt and zipper~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx's face goes red barely able to breathe-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah pulls his head up and fills it with his cock as he deep throats Xerx.~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah and dylan match pace~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx coughs-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~spencer wants some action too so he decides to join dylan as he gets out his hard member and goes in you too~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -the gag covers his nose and his face goes a deeper red-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~2 in back one in front and the boys are all going fast~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah pushes up the gag not wanting to fuck a unconscious boy~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~even though it would be hot to him o-o"~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -when Spencer enters Xerx feels it bites down on micah-

xHushHushYoureSafex: -his face goes back to just being flushed-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah yells abit and goes deeper into xerxs mouth~

mInDlEsS0mE: Bad boy :I

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx coughs and tries to pull back-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah holds him by the hair and spencer pushes xerx head further down~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx begins to choke a little-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~the boys do an exchanging nod quick and call alex from downstairs to watch~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah deep throats him deeper~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -he thinks in his head "If this motherfucking homosexual goes any deeper I will throw up on him :I"-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~alexander comes upstairs and sees whats going on and is already working with his belt buckle~

mInDlEsS0mE: Front or back are his only words?

xHushHushYoureSafex: -Xerx tries to move the blindfold hearing another belt buckle-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~Micah tightens the one he has on~

mInDlEsS0mE: No no no~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -he makes a grunt which vibrates micah-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~Alexander goes to a drawer~

mInDlEsS0mE: Why not this?

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he hold something, xerx doesnt know what~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx tries to think what it might be-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah moans and goes abit deeper while he grabs and adds alex quick blocking all movement of your jaw~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~alex hands the item to Dylan~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~dylan turns it on high and shoves it further then both spencer and dylan could go~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -the sides of xerx's mouth split slightly and he whimpers-

mInDlEsS0mE: Micah doesnt notice and goes deeper along with alex~

xHushHushYoureSafex: -he whimpers louder feeling it deep in him- .

xHushHushYoureSafex: -xerx bites them and pulls back- "Nigga you cant go any deeper!" D:  
mInDlEsS0mE: ~the boys chuckle darkly to themselfs and when they look down the small gaged boy is now the famous young girl, Xerxes Baskerville~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she squirms and pulls herself away- Jesus you guys dont know how to treat a girl :I

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she takes her small ankles out of the ropes and her wrists-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~spencer grabs her legs and micah the wrists

mInDlEsS0mE: ~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~then replacing the ropes~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -.-"

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: Really assfaults

mInDlEsS0mE: Ha. You funny .-.

mInDlEsS0mE: ~Micah ties back the ropes yet tighter

mInDlEsS0mE: ~spencer does the same~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she just sighs and appears unamused-

mInDlEsS0mE: Go harder, show her how a real atm. should be treated c;

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she gets offended- I am not an atm D:

mInDlEsS0mE: Sure you arent hunny ~as soon as micah finishes his sentence they all thrust in as deep as they can~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she makes a squeek noise- .

mInDlEsS0mE: ~dylan gets out of you and goes down to your v~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he thrusts in while throwing spencer another dildo~

mInDlEsS0mE: Dylan: Dont leave the girl any emptyier c;

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she squeeks again but more high pitched because of the scratches left by her dad- .

mInDlEsS0mE: ~spencer hears that and shoves in the dildo~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he pushes it far in just like the other one~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~his fists being smaller shove them in more~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she begins whimpering and a few tears fall-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah puts back on her blindfold~

mInDlEsS0mE: Grab the clamps alex

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she tries to pull her face away from him-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~alex reaches over without moving from your mouth and gives them to the leader, micah~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah notices and grabs the head brace~

mInDlEsS0mE: No no no love

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he puts it on you tight, you cant move your head and your mouth it clipped open with the holder thingys~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she whimpers and tries biting his fingers-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he pulls u up from the bed abit and clamps on the clamps~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he moves quick enough and she bites her tongue~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she goes to pull back from the pain but hurts herself with the brace- ;n;

mInDlEsS0mE: ~now alex and micah go back into her mouth and thrust close to ball deep~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -her tongue bleeds alittle-

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she coughs-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~alex whispers to micah and micah nods~

mInDlEsS0mE: Hmm. Deeper... all of you

mInDlEsS0mE: ~the boys go ball deep which stretches everything more and dylan being a smart ass pushes a dildo in your v with his dick already there~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she makes a sound similar to a scream but the sound all made the boys jump a little not thinking she could make such a sound-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~the boys all jump abit but only get a vibration which makes them go more and more faster and faster~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~dylan cums and the boys notice~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~in there heads~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~oh shit!

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she feels it and whimpers feeling filthy-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~after some times they pull out and leave you to go clean up~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah stays watch~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she lays there limp feeling kinda used-

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -several tears are shed-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah plays with her some, and decides that he wants to get out the dildos while giving her some finger pleasure~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he pushes in her ass first and grabs one dildo and pulls it out having to go elbow deep stretching you more~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she cries out- That hurts! ;n;

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he goes for the other one but knocks it further and goes almost mid upper arm deep for the next one~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~as soon as he grabs it~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he notices your muffled noises and grabs it and thrusts it deeper and deeper while still holding on~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~his arm goes further and further~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she cries and her body starts to tremble from the extreme pain-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he continues this and calls alex in to lock the door and tighten your ropes and braces and clamps, basically all restraints and covers~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she feel the strain on every part of her body and she becomes overwhelmed with the thought of not being able to get out of this and to never be able to have fai look at her the same- ;n;

mInDlEsS0mE: ~alex does so and micah smiles as he continues this and uses his other hand to try and slowly push in his other arm or at least hand~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he gets in his other hand and clenches and in clenches his fist~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~stretching you with each clench~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she screams- please stop ;n;

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: It hurts too much Q - Q

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he doesnt hear words only the sounds as he goes deeper and grabs by the tip of the dildo and pushes more and brings it back and again and again~

mInDlEsS0mE: Aww you like it, I knew you would

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -the pain becomes too overwhelming she becomes limp and nearly close to unconsciousness-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he shoves in his other arm to elbow length quick,when he finished the sentence~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he calls in alex and alex helps her breathe and calm down but making sure she feels it an stays up~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he splashes water on her face, its cold~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she whimpers and attempts curling into a ball so she can calm down but is suspended-

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she squeeks at the water and she buries her face in the bed-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah keeps moving and orders alex to deep throat her and make sure she stays awake~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she coughs and whimpers-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~alex grabs your head and pulls you up and sits in front of you so your head rests on his dick then he picks it up and starts to go all the way~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he pushes so deep u feel the hair all over ur face~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she gets disgusted- ~  
Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she wants to throw up but knows she cant- Q ~ Q

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he just keeps pushing while Micah does the same, sending the dildo in more~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah pulls the dildo ALL the way out then shoves the dildo, and his arms back in all the way in 2 quick motons~

mInDlEsS0mE: motions*

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she gasps and makes a squeek noise at the end-

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -in her head- "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!~ ;n;"

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -makes muffleds sounds- Murfhjhfsdjhfbsdhjfb -in muffle translation- "I want my Faizi"

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -shes sheds a few tears-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~they continues this until micah shoves into your v and cums~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~both boys get out and micah grabs ur arm and drags you to the shower~

mInDlEsS0mE: Lets clean you ~he winks and steps in the shower with you~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he makes the water cold, becaue he doesnt mind~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she whimpers a little-

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she feels the cold air from the water and shivers- O~O

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he shoves her under the water until shes fully wet~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she feels as though shes gonna drown and flails a bit-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he steadies her and grabs the shampoo and washes her hair and while that sits he pushes you against the corner wall and with a handful of shampoo begins to finger you, one hand arse the other v.

mInDlEsS0mE: ~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she whimpers and she pushes against the wall wishing it would fall backwards- ;n;

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: I-I-It stings Q ~ Q

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he kisses her to shut her up and ust puts more on his fingers~

mInDlEsS0mE: just*

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he pushes some there and makes you close your legs tightly not letting them open~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he rinses your hair~

mInDlEsS0mE: Ir better all still be there young lady ;o

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she tightens her legs more and starts to cry-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he doesnt notice and grabs the conditioner~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she feels miserable and more than used closer to abused- Q _Q

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she watches him while keeping her legs tight-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he conditions her hair and steps out of the shower for a minuete and comes back with 3 belt buckles~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he buckles her legs closed~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~ankles, knees, and thighs~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he waits for the conditioner some more and plays with ur boobs abit~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she watches knowing she cant fight back in such a small space-

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she presses her head against the wall and bites her lip-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he gives her a big hickey on her neck and bites abit~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she makes a whimper when he bites-

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she keeps her mouth shut-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he rinses her hair and steps out of the shower with her and carries her to the bed because she cant walk from the buckles still holding the soap~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~you think he forgot about it~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she squirms but is too exhausted to fight physically-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he lays her down and ties her face down again but with her legs in the buckles~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he whispers in her ear~ better all still be there ~wink wink~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he walks away~  
Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she tightens up again- ;n;

mInDlEsS0mE: he comes back an hour or so later and un buckles your legs~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -shes super sleepy but is still keeping it in there- =~=

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he tickles you lightly to test you~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: Eep ~

mInDlEsS0mE: The more drops the more dildos

mInDlEsS0mE: c;

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he tickles u more~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she stays tight- ~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he tickles her and nibbles her nips~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -shes gasps a little but still tries staying tight-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he bites down abit~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she whimpers and arches her back trying to hopefully get him off-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he gets irritated~

mInDlEsS0mE: Fine

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he grabs a handful of dildos~

mInDlEsS0mE: Enjoy

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he puts them n with the shampoo~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~about 7-8 and buckles back your legs~

mInDlEsS0mE: Wouldn't wanna leave tht cute ass behind ~ he puts in vibrators like 3~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she cries and squirms-

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she says with agony- You must really hate me ;n;

mInDlEsS0mE: Aww no bb, we love you ~he tightens the ropes and buckles, blindfolds and frenchs you before he gags you again then leaves with the lights all off pitch black~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she whimpers and is left there to think in the dark-

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she starts to experience from her imagination in the dark-

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she feels a hand as soft and gentle as Fais and she hears his sweet voice of him saying the usual I love you-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah walks in and replaces the hand, yet his words arent the simple and delicate "I Love You" Its

mInDlEsS0mE: Come on little girl ~he grabs your ropes and unties you~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he leaves on the blindfold and gag, and ties your arms behind your back~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he leaves on the buckles as well~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she snaps out of it and realizes who it is and feels scared again-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he carries you down stairs~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~lays you on the kitchen counter~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he calls in spencer~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she shivers from the cold counter but smells the icing that was dropped on the floor-

mInDlEsS0mE: What else should we do to this ~strokes your stomack~ lovely little a.t.m?

mInDlEsS0mE: stomach*

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -her face goes red from irritation and she sucks in her stomach so he misses a stroke- -.-"

mInDlEsS0mE: ~he doesnt miss anything because she finds she cant suck in her stomach~

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: o.e" -she kind of wonders why-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~spencer get out a box and shakes it while he shows it to micah, you dont know what it is~

mInDlEsS0mE: gets*

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she listens to the sound and she gets a little worried-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah wonders for a moment but says he doesnt wanna hear a yes and ruin his fun~

mInDlEsS0mE: ~that gives u a hint~

mInDlEsS0mE: (...preg test dopey)

mInDlEsS0mE: (duh)

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -she gets really nervous realizing what it is and panics a little-

mInDlEsS0mE: ~micah gathers the boys in a huddle and u over hear them~

mInDlEsS0mE: *in the next room*

mInDlEsS0mE: M: Ok, so Oli. texted me and said they are coming home in 2 and a half days. What do we do for fun ~winkwink~

mInDlEsS0mE: D: Well. she didnt like what we did last time, maybe this time we can use the X on the wall and use toys, considering Spencers theory

mInDlEsS0mE: S: she culd be ~ Its possible you know

mInDlEsS0mE: A: I really dout shes preg. Spenny

mInDlEsS0mE: M: Well Preg or not I want my fun...

Guest_YumeKamikakushi: -tries hard not to go into a panic attack- ~

mInDlEsS0mE: DD: Well lets do toys, well more Mr. *girly voice trying to be Micah* "OH LETS PUT IN 7 DILDOS AND VIBRATORS IN HER TEEHEE FUCKING HEE"

**OK, so as of 1/20/14 There is no update, if this story gets even a little bit of attention cX then me and my ex. continue our little story c;. Because we are such fangirls like that ;D anywh0re hope you enjoyed the story so far and I would love to see more of it myself, I am also sorry of how it started or if anything was missing, in rp it isnt easy to save, and we do own IMVU and that is what we use to Rp, my name is mInDlEsS0mE and she is YumeKamikakushi. Our real names Vicy and Makayla, we love support and for all the haters.. i hope u ch0ke on glass 3 byee loves ～Ｅｎｊｏｙ ｔｈｅ Ｒｅａｄ～**


End file.
